QuakeRider the Ultimate Vigilante
by ArkhamQuake
Summary: Daisy's life was starting to look up with her solid relationship with Lincoln and a new safe haven for inhumans. How does she react when it is taken away by the people she called her family and her enemies? She is driving a path of revenge but how much of herself will she lose? (Quake becoming a Rider fanfic) First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Au Setting**

* * *

**Right after the events of season 3 episode 10 but with changes.**

**Hive did not make it through the closing portal in time causing the Hive possessed Grant Ward to be stranded there.**

**Instead of forming the Secret Warriors Initiative throughout the season, she worked on changing the restaurant above the base to hub like arena for inhumans which offers services to inhumans that are in transition and gives them the option of using their gifts for Shield. (Same concept as Afterlife but it's more public and is co-aligned with Shield)**

**Lincoln and Daisy are already dating and have a solid relationship (more progressed then it ended up being in the show)**

**The watchdogs are introduced in the first episode, but their introduction is changed to them executing an inhuman. (I needed them introduced earlier than they did while giving Daisy a more personal drive against them)**

**The Spirit of Vengeance or The Rider was not connected to anyone at this moment.**

* * *

**Sorry if that is a lot but I needed it very specific for this sorta what if fic. Hope you guys enjoy it and I would really appreciate any feedback for this will be my first fan fic.**

**Rated T? Dark themes and Violence _might change at a later date_ **

* * *

Daisy had just finished signing the paper to allow her motorcycle out of holding and was heading on her way back to the playground. One of the best feelings Daisy gets is being down this same 2 lane back road with no one else, letting her long elegant hair flap with the wind and alone with her thoughts. 2 months have passed since the whole Hydra castle portal incident and life has been slow, but it is a nice change of pace.

Missions barely came in but even when they did they were either recon or eliminate the rest of an enemy base but by the time she would get there it would be 5 guys which barely took any effort. This time she had left for a general 2-day recon mission which was a little odd just considering Daisy talents and how they would be better for other uses, but she wasn't going to disobey a direct order from Coulson especially after all the help him and everyone there has offered.

Daisy was hoping this 2-day recon mission came with results however since it was on a watchdog's stronghold which has been rumored to be working with a monster inhuman but no activity over the 2 days slightly puzzled her. She is still hoping it will just end up being nasty rumor but it gives her the chills knowing it could be real since they also have been chasing Lash ever since he left the castle after murdering the hydra guards and inhumans. Which would confirm that rumor but at the same time would Lash really team up with people he knows Shield have been tracking down which includes May. Would he really put May into harm's way to achieve some more inhuman deaths? Daisy certainly thinks so since he is no longer the nice therapist that was helping her out when she got her powers but a full-blown monster murdering his own kind claiming it is his right, but everyone else is under the hope they could separate the 2 get the good out and remove the bad even though they are already 1.

She was just really glad the uneventful mission was over and was heading back to her _family_. Daisy couldn't wait to see everyone but she was especially excited to see Lincoln the best boyfriend a women can ask for she had talked with him all day the first day but couldn't talk as much the next day since he was making some changes to the central computer and how it indexes the inhuman but something that is slightly troubling her is he hasn't texted her since last evening. "Probably he got so caught up with working on the hub ending up falling asleep. Still need to come up with a better name for it though" The final arrangements of construction for the inhuman hub were finished right after the portal incident. They blocked off entry way of the once public restaurant and linked it with the base and was designed to be the half way center Jiaying wanted but it was being done the right way. After arrangements were made we starting gathering current inhumans to be part time mentors giving their guidance to the new inhumans brought into their heritage and to be in control of it.

Everyone helped out a great deal and she was starting to settle in this new life of which made her anxious since that has never ended well but she tried to push those thoughts in the back of her mind as she finally pulled into the playground but something was off…. The air was unsettling, and it had a bad burnt smell. Her heart started sinking as she ran closer and closer till she finally reached where the hub was located. She had paused and fell to her knees and felt people focus their gaze over to her and tried walking slowly over to her till Daisy finally muttered "It's true, everywhere I go death follows"

* * *

**Leave any suggestions and ideas for this story. I am going to have chapter 2 sometime within the next few days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date_**

* * *

Daisy's heart is shattering looking at the horrific site in front of her. The hub had massive sized dents and bullet holes all over the walls, the nice silver and neon green was smeared black by what seem like an explosion. Bodies were scattered all over the walking areas with some being burnt to nothing more than a skeleton while some still had partial skin attached. Walking down the darkened hallway she could hear the faint voices of her _family_ begging for her to "hold on" and "wait" but that all quickly fade into the back of her mind, she had to see everything for herself.

One of many bodies she saw that wasn't totally destroyed was Joey, he was a newer inhuman but he was one of Daisy's closest friends and had grown a good bond over several missions together. He was looking forwarded to having dinner with his family this Sunday and it made her so angry towards the people that did this but also full of guilt since she wasn't here for whatever had happened. She was about to start walking down the halls but she noticed something odd laying right next to Joey in the rubble. To anyone the metal stick might just seem like random machine parts that didn't melt or shatter from the explosion, but she knew better, her mind instantly meant back to a few weeks ago where Fitz had been building his newest Dwarf drone. She quickly grabbed the item and put it in her jean pocket for a later time right now she needed to focus on what happened here.

Right down the hall from where she found Joey, she found a good dozen or so bodies bunched up together, having barely any skin left but were lying next to a stack of melted AK-47s caused by Joey, she decided to check the little skin on the arm of these bodies to see if she could Id these horrible people but she had her theory of who they were already. Sure enough it caught her eye... the watchdog tattoo on his forearm and it was practically mocking her. Daisy starting to get filled with a burning rage to hunt down everyone last one, but it quickly dissolved after her mind jumped to Lincoln. Running down the halls she turned to where the main control computer was and her last hope was shattered.

There was her precious boyfriend Lincoln lying lifeless on the ground missing his right leg, his face covered in burn marks and a bruised hand holding the remains of a tablet. She started walking over to him but had lost all control of her powers, barely able to walk in a straight line due to the earthquake she was causing. She finally made it to him kneeling down to him, holding his hand muttering "please wake up Lincoln" over and over all hoping she would wake up in bed with his bright blue eyes lying next to her, telling her how much he loves her and that it was all just a horrible dream but sadly it isn't. She starting drifting back into the thoughts her mind hoping to find any sort of comfort but instead her mind jumped to day 2 of the recon where he said he was going to work on the central hub and she didn't hear anything from him again. If this happened yesterday, then why wasn't she called in by the people she considers her _family_? She was barely able to finish that thought before she heard the faint sound of an ICER being shot and was quickly overcome to darkness.

* * *

**Leave any suggestions and ideas for this story or tips since this is my first attempt at righting my own fanfic. I don't want to push for when the next chapter will be released but I am trying to aim for at min. 1 chapter a week but I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date_**

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes and quickly arose off an all white bed and to see she was now in the containment room that was linked with the containment chamber. They had to decided to keep here for any special conditions instead of moving it with the others. She was about to ask _why am I here?_ but she quickly shattered and crumbled to her knees as it all came flooding back to her. The corpses, the blackened walls, bullet holes layered everywhere and the poor humans. The image of Lincoln's body was stuck in her head and she is starting to sob with her head in between in knees, wishing it could go back to even 2 days ago to hear his voice, feel his body lying next to hers under the covers, stare into his light blue eyes that melted at her soul and the feeling of his lips on hers with so much passion and care. However, every time she went to those thoughts her mind jumped to the pictures of him lying lifeless with the rubble and it filled her with anger at everything so much so the glass on the nightstand shattered into thousands of pieces. She quickly did may's breathing exercise in hopes of getting her thoughts in line. That hope was quickly shattered as she quickly jumped after hearing the pod door opening seeing the man she always thought as her father…. Coulson.

They quietly stared at each other for 5 minutes before he asked "I know you have questions and I just want to say how incr…" she quickly cut him off there "I want to hear what happened" in a sharp tone that took Coulson back a slight step. "ok… after you left for your recon mission May got called from Dr Garner." she was quickly taken back by that since she was on a mission for any recon on the watchdog's that were rumored to worked with him. She quickly nodded as to say to continue, "he was asking if the ATCU had any progress into their cure. Saying he was losing his mind feeling Lash taken over" she slightly rolled her eyes at that comment. She had been trying to convince people here that were the same man, but everyone was denying her, even Lincoln claiming, "The transformation being stopped by something or else he would end up Raina so there is enough good in him to save." She decided not to cut him off with any comment right. "We figured you had the watchdogs under control due to it being a big faction, so we decided to bring him here but wait on informing you till after you had finished the l-." She cut him off there "Even though it was a decision I should have say in since he kills inhumans which is what I have put all my time into at shield." He didn't even try to fight it and quickly went back to explaining the situation.

"He arrived around 4:30 pm and was quickly moved to a containment room where Jemma had gone in to give him a dose of the cure she and Lincoln had been working on." She almost opened her mouth before deciding no point. One of Daisy's biggest fights with Lincoln was regarding the need to develop a cure. She thought he no longer was thinking about that since he was help her in regards new inhumans with coping and how-to user their new powers but guess she was wrong. She had snapped out of her thoughts after hearing Coulson's voice again. "After of which everything had gone fine until the following morning around 6:00 am when his camera feed had turned static and May had gone to check but when she had got there he was no longer there. In which we quickly locked the bases down, but we couldn't find him anywhere until about a hour later in which shots were fired near the inhuman hub and watchdogs had swarmed the hub and the playground turning them into a war zone allowing Lash to escape since we were stuck fighting off the invading watchdogs… you showed up to the base 30 minutes afterwards…"

She had so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring it out, the tears just fell down her face like a waterfall with being filled with many different emotions. Anger, Sadness, Doubt, Pain and so many others all attacking her at once it felt awful. She saw as Coulson started to make his way over to her, but she was in no mood to be comforted by him. "Get out" was all she could say but it sounded so pathetic with her lips trembling and her world shattered. He continued until he put his robot hand on her shoulder in which she had gathered enough strength and used her powers to slightly push him away. He looked like he was utterly heartbroken, but she couldn't care right now, and just said "I won't ask again" in which he turned around to leave only to say "I am so sorry" before leaving out the sliding doors. She had pulled herself to the bed and starting to cry herself to sleep as the life she had formed quickly shattered under her.

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone that has supported the story so far. I was really scared to even do this at first since I have never been great at writing but I am really glad I went through and decide to work on this. I however want to apologize if the story updates randomly sometimes, still learning fanfiction's doc manager and sometimes I notice random details that were cut or deleted causing some sentences to make no sense. ****Leave any suggestions and ideas for this story or tips. I hope you guys enjoyed and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date_**

* * *

It was 2:30 am but Daisy couldn't sleep even though every muscle in her body was begging for some rest. Every time she had closed her eyes, the images and the voices came flooding back, causing that deep burning anger, the ocean of sadness and constant doubt to resurface. The memories of Coulson explaining what had happened was bugging her the most however. Everything about it didn't make sense, Coulson letting Dr Garner into the base without even telling her was one of the bigger details that just confused her since she was on a recon op he had designed to find him. One of the biggest details that stemmed her doubt was him escaping his containment pod. Even if someone had caused the camera feed to go staticky, he wouldn't be able to get out before May had got there since she had designed the pods to not open unless from the outside and even then, she had it filled with security protocols to only allow certain people in.

She had practically leaped out of the bed after that thought finished and it clicked. "No….no no no no no please don't let it be true." No one was able to get out of these pods however since she had developed the security system, she made multiple undetectable protocols hidden from everyone as a break in case of emergency which if the thought she had was true it was 100% time to break. She quickly dashed over to the TV, put on channel 26 and said, "Activate Bolt Protocol." The lights in the containment pod flickered and the door opened allowing her to get to her bunk which held her personal tablet. She wouldn't have to worry about them seeing through the cameras cause they all switched over to channel 26. Daisy had chosen that channel after learning her heritage since she was 26 instead of the guessed age 25, she quickly smirked but putting those thoughts in the back of her mind since she had to find out the truth. She pulled up her hidden archive containing backups on every shield file including footage, she quickly started the footage but had it playing at a faster speed since she didn't have the time to go through 2-3 days of footage. Daisy really hated having all these secrets files and records hidden from everyone, but after Jemma got absorbed into the monolith, everyone had seemed to keep a distant from her. She honestly thought it was her fault cause of putting all her time and care into trying to build the halfway center her mother Jiaying always wanted but done the right way.

She got pulled out of her thoughts after hearing Coulson in the footage, talking on the phone with someone saying, "Operation Darkened Blossom is a go" and quickly hanging up. Why did Coulson never bother to mention they had an operation planned, and why did they start it right after she left? She was having a hard time watching the footage though cause of Lincoln, spending most of his day on the phone with her. She can't even remember what they were talking about now all she gets when thinking back on those memories is sadness. She was about to close it out since she couldn't take anymore but then she noticed the footage started showing the inhumans that were on base getting into different containment rooms which had different doctors already inside, probably to do routine checkups which was odd since she had done a couple the day before she left. Her eyes scanned the footage till she caught the feed that Joey had his checkup done by Simmons. Everything seemed fined until she noticed they had brought a box that contained a dozen or so Ak-47's and asked him to meld them together while they recorded the data through a Dwarf.

Her heart dropped when she reaches into her jean pocket pulling out that Dwarf part and remembered the scene were Joey was found. After Joey finished melding the guns together, Daisy watched Joey's smile grew talking with Jemma "I have so much control now, it makes me so happy" Jemma smirked grabbing her tablet and vile of blood she took. She opened the doors and was making her way out but turned around and said, "you know what makes me happy?" Joey looked at her funny "Should I?" she just turned her back saying "Darkness" before walking out leaving Joey even more confused. Daisy starting to feel hopeful that they didn't die there but she watched as the Dwarf in Joey's room latched onto his back and exploded sending him flying before the footage died. She watched in absolute horror as one by one it happened to every single containment room and it took everything she had not to scream as the watched one by one they all died.

The last feed was of Lincoln and he just sat there on bed on his phone looking frustrated and he looked up to see the door opened and Coulson walking in. Lincoln had basically jump off the bed looking very upset "Why can't I get in contact with Daisy? Know that I think about it why am I even here? I had my routine checkup yesterday" The screen had started getting foggy as tears fell down her face hitting the tablet. She watched as it continued until she watched Lash walking into the room. Lincoln looked like he just exploded "WHAT IS GOING ON COULS-" but he couldn't finish as Lash ran up to him and threw him against the wall. Coulson smirked and saying, "Do you know what gives me soo much joy in life?" Pausing like waiting for a reply but just answered back "Darkness" and he walked out leaving Lash to finish killing Lincoln. Daisy couldn't take it anymore as the tablet in her hand shattered into millions of pieces. She reached under her bed grabbing her go bag and tried making her way to the exit, but it was hard to walk in a straight line when she was basically creating a 7-scale earthquake off her anger alone. As she made her way out of the base she grabbed her spare shield tablet out of her go bag and activated voice. She loaded up channel 27 to activate another of her hidden protocol "Activate Quake Protocol" she dropped the tablet on the grass, smashing it with her foot and just starting running not looking back.

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone again that has supported the story so far. I am just grateful. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time **


	5. Chapter 5 Pt1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since Daisy left shield to be rogue. It has been the worst time of her whole life. She barely can think of any of her memories because it only reminds her of the destruction they caused against her life. She was trying to find a reason for the betrayal, but she really couldn't see how they could do that to her. She started thinking about Ward's betrayal and how this one hurt so much more. The people she considered her _family_, the people that gave her hope that she can be someone. All of them stabbed her in the back and now all she feels is vengeance, a deep burning desire to punish all those that has wronged her. Her only motivator to keep moving is to avenge all the fallen inhumans especially Lincoln, the image of his lifeless body and Lash ripping his chest out forever ingrained in her head wanting nothing more than to burn them to the ground.

She started attacking watchdog strongholds under her new rogue name "Quake" trying to grab Shield's attention. She wanted answers for the deep betrayal before she burned it all down. Daisy finally got her wish 1 week later after she finished up another watchdog stronghold, she was making her way to the exit when she got shot in the shoulders and knees. She quickly fell to the ground to see the people she once loved to see all pointing guns at her. Coulson being in front, Fitzsimmons on the left and May with Mack on the right. Coulson made his way over to her kneeling down to her and his face was just completely emotionless. No doubt, pain or anger for how they treated her, for how they broke her. She started sobbing and asked "Why?... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" He quickly got up and said "Because we have seen the truth regarding people with powers..." She quickly said "And what would that be?" "He smirked before saying "They only bring pain and destruction... I am sorry it has come to this, but you left us no choice"

All she could hear afterwards was the ringing of a gunshot and then nothing. Just darkness, a never-ending void of nothing but darkness until a faint flame called out to her and asked, "Do you want a second chance to avenge the deaths of the inhumans, to avenge your death and punish those responsible for them?" Daisy called out, "Yes that is all I want." The void of darkness was quickly swallowed up in a burning ball of flames and she slowly regained her senses on reality.

* * *

**I want apologize if this one is short and cuts off There is more to this chapter but I couldn't finish it before my brother comes into town (which is very rare) and I didn't think I could finish it for a bit so I figured I would split it and give you guys the first part. BTW there is a reason for the Coulson's team (not including Daisy) shift in mindset but I don't want to spoil my plans so sorry if they seem OC right now. ****I just want to thank everyone again that has supported the story so far. I am just grateful. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 5 Pt2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great**

* * *

Daisy had slowly woken up to find she was in a back-alley area with her clothes slightly torn. She felt like she had a hangover, eyes were squinting trying to adjust to the sunlight her ears ringing and could barely stand up. She quickly jumped after remembering what happened at the watchdog's hideout. She was so angry at the world for what they did to her and when she heard that second chance for payback, she gladly took it. Her hands jumped to her shoulders and she found no wound there of any kind not even blood. She quickly rolled up what was left of her suit to find the same thing on her knees. "Was it all a dream then? No, that pain and that hatred was way too real for it to be a dream… but why can't I remember anything after it?"

She started making her way out the alley using the wall as support. She found she was right near the watchdog's hideout and noticed in the distance helicopters, firetrucks and police all surrounding it. She wanted to see what it was about, but the noise of the vehicles was grinding against her causing her head to throb, so she decided to get a hotel and rest before looking into it. She quickly made her way to a storage center where she had parked her new truck. She had bought the truck, so she can always stay mobile, under the radar and carry all her gear and equipment. She jumped in the back to grab one of the bags that carried her money, fake identity's and spare gear while also changing into casual clothes. She locked the truck and proceeded to walk over to the hotel right down the block since she can't trust her driving feeling like this. Daisy then started her normal process of hacking the camera's around the lobby, so they are looped, getting a 1-night hotel room, paying cash up front and restoring the feed afterwards. It had become such a routine for her since she left Shield since she knew how they operated and could easily avoid detection.

She started to make her way through the lobby to the elevator when the T.V caught her attention. It was live footage of the watchdog's hideout last night and she started biting her tongue to hold back all the emotions she felt during that encounter to reappear. The footage showing her lying lifeless on the ground being flooded by her blood, she was horrified but also questioning how she is alive. 6 watchdogs proceeded to show up slowly making there way to the blood bath she was lying in and Daisy held her hands to her mouth to avoid the scream of what happened next. The once lifeless corpse slowing pushing herself back up to her feet and even through the static footage and their masks, the watchdogs were terrified. The women in the footage then said,

"It's time to pay for your sins!" before unleashing a demonic scream.

Daisy thought she was a strong woman especially with everything that has happened but right now she is mortified watching as her blood covered face melted into a burning Skull. The watchdogs started firing their weapons at the Skull, but it barely flinched causing 4 of them to drop their guns and started running towards the exit. They didn't make it very far as the Skull raised her hand up and all 6 of them were sent flying through the wall hitting the back-alley fence. Their backs were to a barbed fence as the Skull slowly walked towards them and summing a ball of fire in her hands which caused them all to ask, "WHAT ARE YOU!?" the Skull looked down towards them and said "Vengeance!" The Skull then throw the fireball out her left hand and used her right hand to send a shock wave through the fireball burning all 6 of the bodies to ash. Daisy watched as the Skull turned around and destroyed the camera with a fireball.

She slowly started backing up towards the hotel exit, if that was her then she couldn't stay around people. She jumped after bumping into someone when she wasn't looking, she slowly turned around

"Oh my gosh I am sorr-"

she stopped as she quickly noticed it was Mike Peterson.

"Mike? What are you doing he-"

She quickly got interrupted by Mike shooting 2 bullets into her stomach the same way Ian Quinn did. However it didn't cause any pain, it just made her feel an overwhelming amount of hatred… that burning desire to get payback boiling to the surface and she embraced it.

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter is also short I plan on the next one to be longer so I can finally get into why everyone has turned and the partnership between The Spirit and Daisy which is why I referred to Daisy being Ghost Rider as "Skull" for now since she doesn't know anything about it yet. I just want to thank everyone again that has supported the story so far it means a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and see you guys next time. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great**

* * *

"A wise choice Daisy."

Daisy jumped after hearing that demonic voice but quickly realized she was now in utter darkness except for a small wisp of light in the distance.

Daisy yelled out to it "Who are you and where are we?!"

The wisp quickly flew over to her and said. "Why bother with details when I can show you"

The wisp started glowing a very bright red quickly blinding Daisy until she found she was in the hotel lobby again, but time had stopped. She quickly looked around to find the whole hotel staff cowering in the corner, Mike Peterson looking at her with utter shock, but it wasn't because she was standing after taking two bullets to her gut… He was looking at her face and the reflection showing in his eyes. The skin on her face melted leaving only the burning skull, she watched as part of the flames grew bigger as it proceeded to form the hair she once had. No longer her normal long and elegant brown hair, it was a roaring fire and then it was gone as she was pulled back into that area of utter darkness.

Daisy trying to catch her breath said "What have you done?!"

The wisp quickly appeared again and said "I gave you want you wanted… a chance at redemption. To gain vengeance for the ones that have wronged you."

She quickly nodding as she understood "You were the one that called out to me after the watchdog hideout. So the person with the burning skull.. is me? How is that possible if I still had my face?"

"Yes my dear that is you but after the rage dies down the skin melts back over"

"ok wow alright then.. I have so many questions, first what are you and second why couldn't I remember the first fight with those 6 watchdogs?"

"Both good questions.. My name is Rider and I am known as the Spirit of Vengeance… I have been trapped in a dimension you mortals called Hell for the past millennium."

"So you're the devil?"

"I guess you could compare me to that"

"How did you escape?"

"I couldn't tell you one moment I was there next I had been transported to your world in some kind of run-down castle."

"Alright now why can't I remember the fight?"

"You were still in the process of adjusting to me and you need time for your mind to fully recover so I took over for that period of time"

"Hold on.. WE ARE SHARING MY BODY?!"

"Yes we are but I am here to help make sure your goal is met."

Daisy sighed "I don't like the idea of sharing, but I guess I don't have a say plus if you keep up your end of the deal It wouldn't matter."

"Excellent! Now let's go clean up this mess. I am going to let you have control again… good luck."

Daisy was quickly pulled back into reality as the darkness faded away and the hotel lobby faded in. She was still staring at Mike who looked flabbergasted and slowly started backing up "Aww What's wrong Mike, did you see a ghost?"

"Daisy what did you do?!"

"Simple" She slowly opened up her left palm and watched as fireball started to form "I made a deal with the devil"

Daisy chucked the fire ball aiming it towards his right arm which contained his mini rockets, he quickly noticed and started jumping to the right. However, He was not expecting Daisy raising her right arm aimed towards his robotic leg and making the parts explode, her mind jumped to when she had first gotten her powers and accidentally blew her gun up in the field. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts after he started to scream from the pain from losing the same leg and half his arm being burnt. She slowly started walking towards him as he was lying on the ground barely able to pull himself up. He forced himself up until he back was leaning on the wall. He looked up at her

"You monster…" normally Daisy would have been taken back by those words but because of everything that has happened it just made her even angrier. The skull flames exploding like a volcano as she said

"YOU WERE THE ONES THAT DID THIS TO ME! I LOVED SHIELD BECAUSE IT WAS A FAMILY TO ME WHEN I DIDN'T HAVE ONE. WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I LEARNED MY HEIRATAGE WHEN I MET MY LOVE…? SHIELD TORE IT AWAY NOW I WILL TEAR EVERYONE THAT WAS RESPONSIBLE APART! I was really hoping you were not with them Mike but…. YOU ARE…. YOU SHOT ME IN THE PLACE ONLY THEY WOULD KNOW SO NOW TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!"

His face only showing dread and fear... "but what about Ace…?"

Daisy quickly paused after him saying that knowing how close they are but that thought burned away as she put her left hand on top his head and using her right to pull his head up till, she could see the reflection in his eyes

"but what about Lincoln…."

His face showing everything she wanted fear, dread, sadness and loneliness.

She started melting him saying "Bye Mike" and the only thing left of him was burnt parts and ash.

She quickly turned towards the hotel staff and sighed

"Any of you have a mirror?" They all looked horrified deciding if they should answer. She really wasn't in the mood, so she raised her right hand and used her powers to cut off the airway of one of them

"So Let me ask again… MIRROR!"

One of the staff members quickly said, "behind the counter draw 3"

Daisy ran behind the counter and found the mirror and watched as her face slowly reform the skin it had felt off. She slightly lifted her shirt up to see no bullet wound on her stomach at all. The spirit called out "Did you doubt my powers?"

"No just wanted to see it for myself"

"Fair enough now let's get back on the hunt!" Daisy put the mirror back and made her way to the exit before one of them said

"Who were you talking to?" She slightly chuckled realizing they could hear her, but she quickly stopped. She turned towards them

"The Devil… I am not going to kill you, but I need a head start so sorry in advance…" She raised her right hand and quickly cut off their air ways just long enough for them to pass out. Daisy ran out the building and to her parked truck grabbing the supplies needed to hunt down her targets

"Lash… I am coming for you!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Shield.**

Coulson and the crew were in his office watching the footage of Mike's death. Coulson and May had serious faces while Mack, Jemma and Fitz all had their mouths hanging. Jemma was the first one to speak

"Dear god…"

Fitz quickly finishing her thought "what have we done"

May turned to Coulson "This was never supposed to happen"

Coulson nodding "Agreed but it did so now we need to find a way to beat that" pointing towards the flaming skull "or else we can never have the Dream World the Darkhold has shown…"

* * *

**Ohhhh snap lol ****So what you guys think? If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. I honestly had a hard time with this one just due to the fact of having a character inside a character but I tried my best. I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	8. Chapter 7

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great**

* * *

**2 Weeks after Mike's death**

**Shield Coulson's Office**

Coulson was inside his office reading the Darkhold trying to see if it can offer answers into how to counter Daisy. He started doubted asking if they ruined their chance at the perfect world since the Darkhold was right about everything up until Daisy. No one knew not even the book on what Daisy turned into, but she was ruining their plans and he couldn't help but blame himself since they created that monster. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He closed the book putting it inside his desk draw calling

"Come in"

Jemma came, and it looked like she saw a ghost, her face almost completely pale and horrified. He quickly stood up from his desk

"Is everything alright Jemma?"

She rapidly shook her head looking down at her tablet saying, "I am but you might want to see this"

Coulson already had a feeling, but he needed to confirm it since she has been quiet the past few days "Is it regarding Daisy?"

She slowly nodded her head but not answering. She quickly pulled up a video on the plasma but not starting it looking around the office

"Ummm I think the rest of the team will need to see this… trust me I don't think this is something they want to see twice"

Coulson slowly nodded his head looking very concerned, quickly pulling up his phone on his desk calling May ringing twice before she asked "Yes Coulson?"

She quickly took a sip of her water bottle. She was in the training room sparring with Mack since he was the best sparring partner left since Bobbi and Hunter were retired and Coulson barely had the time

"Bring the team into my office now. Simmons has something regarding Daisy" He sounded very concern, his voice shaking near the end.

She knew it was bad quickly replying "Right away sir" as the call ended.

She started walking to the exit before turning to face Mack who was on the bench "Mack grab Fitz and meet up in Coulson's Office."

Mack tilted his head asking "Daisy?"

She quickly nodded "New information and he sounded very concern"

He slowly nodded, concern evident on his face as she was his partner and they got close but that was the past right now they need to figure out how to stop her from ruining the dream world "Alright meet you there."

5 minutes later, Fitz Mack and May all walked in to see Coulson clearly concerned standing up in front of his desk and Jemma looked like a ghost, her skin almost completely pale and her face screamed fear.

Fitz quickly ran towards her "Jemma! Are you alright?"

Jemma gave her a slight smile nodding her head "I am alright, here is the tablet to play the video"

she turned her head to look at Coulson

"I have already seen the video… permission to wait outside?"

Now Coulson was really concerned but he quickly replied "Um sure Fitz can get you when were done"

"Thank you sir…" as she closed the door behind her.

Fitz really wanting to comfort her, but he knew this had to be important just based on Jemma's reaction to it.

He quickly hit the play button putting the tablet down on the desk as the video started which seemed to be security footage from a run-down warehouse that turned into watchdog's hideout as there were about 10 watchdogs patrolling while another 6 discussing a plan around a cheap wooden table.

Everything seemed alright until 2 people started screaming in agony near the entrance causing all the watchdogs to head towards the entrance and everyone's face turned into absolute fear as they look at the horrific site displayed. The 2 people were shacking rapidly in place screaming in pain as their bodies slowly melted bottom to top drawing out the whimpering screams till the very end when all they left was ash. The watchdogs looked around the warehouse with panic written all over there movements trying to find the cause.

6 of them were bunched up together saying "We got this…. I got your back… let's keep going."

Again, and again until it was cut off by demonic female voice "No you don't but don't worry I will make it quick."

The group didn't even get to look before a fireball was dropped above them melting all 6 of them to a bundle of ash.

That voice laughed "Wow you weren't joking when you said our powers would fuse and grow stronger overtime."

A brief pause before the voice said, "I know but it's kind of hard to believe some of the abilities"

Coulson and everyone in the room had their jaws opened all saying "Daisy?!"

The 8 remaining watchdogs were split into 2 groups of 4 patrolling the center of the warehouse but nothing could see Daisy. It was quiet for a few minutes until one group started shacking rapidly like the first 2 unable to move but they just stood there as a person fell from the ceiling landing on the ground causing everyone in Coulson office to gasp. It was Daisy in all black but instead of her face being melted off like before it was still in tact but her eye color was a bright orange and her brown hair was now blood red.

She glanced over at them holding her right hand "Have a nice nap…. I will be back for you 4 later."

Coulson's team watched as they all tried moving their hands to their necks before they quickly went limp laying on the metal floor while Daisy started walking over to the other group.

They watched as she jumped to the ceiling landing on the metal framing before quickly saying

"So do we want to kill those 4 now or wait along with the others? I like killing 4 and using the other 4."

She quickly paused "That is true, we could save the other half for later since we did already kill 8"

She smiled "Sounds good to me"

She glanced over to the camera's smirking "We Will Return to your Regularly Scheduled Programming Shortly" raising he right hand as the camera shattered.

They were all stunned at how blood hungry she had become and with the new style it was a completely different person it was like they did actually kill Daisy along with the rest of them…

Fitz was the first one out of the trance about to call to get Jemma but she quickly said "Fast forward it a bit there is more." They glanced at each other giving the same face, the ones that screamed how could this get worse. Fitz grabbing the tablet and began to fast forward until thirty minutes later in the footage when the feed restored but it wasn't the same building it was an all-white room that looked almost identical to the model, they used for the containment room but was currently empty and quiet.

Until Daisy's demonic voice yelled "In there now!"

they could hear the pleas "Please don't" from at least 50 different people all having dark bruises, burn marks and torn clothes. They quickly realized that almost all of them were shield scientist while few watchdogs thrown into the room as well. The feed quickly changed to Daisy sitting in what seems like an office chair, they got to see those orange eyes again but up close they looked like moving fire.

She smiled "So I assume you guys like my new look… anyways that's not why I am making this I just wanted to give you a taste of some of the pain you gave me. I watched as my kind and my friends... ALL of them blown up in these containment rooms, so I tracked down every scientist tasked with checkups that day except Simmons I have better plans for her."

Her smile growing after saying that which made everyone in the room mad and scared, but it quickly faded down

"Honestly I didn't plan on this, but I couldn't find my first target, so I settled for what I got while throwing in some watchdog scum in the mix as well. Expect to be hearing from me real soon because I am losing patience." She waved at the camera before it switched to two feeds one being an outside view of a forest with an old cabin surrounded with dynamite below a hill and another being inside that containment look alike room.

They watched in horror as they noticed Daisy exiting the cabin making her way to the top of hill, pulling out her left hand summoning a fireball and firing it at the cabin with no doubt. She instantly started running in the opposite direction into the forest while the camera feed showed the dynamite lighting while the scientist trying to break out, but its no use as the feed shows the explosion starting before going static. The outside view however was still in tact as it showed all the burnt and ravaged corpses the fire blazing and instead of a cabin stood a 2-foot crater. Jemma walked into Coulson's office as everyone having same look on the face as she had… terror and doubt for what they have created.

They just stood there unaware on what to do until Jemma to break the long silence "What do we do?"

They all had the same look just pure insecurity, the Darkhold has showed nothing regarding this and they couldn't figure it out.

Everyone jumped after Mack's phone started ringing, he quickly pulled it out to see it was Ruben his younger brother. Mack looked over at Coulson

"I need to take this, he is probably worried sick I will be outside."

Everyone was still utter shock over everything so all he got was a nod before leaving the office to go the kitchen.

"Hey bro What's up"

he almost dropped the phone after hearing that demonic female voice

"Hey Partner! Are you shocked… I thought I gave warning abou- ohhhh yea guess you weren't expecting that mean through your brother." She laughed while Mach was trying his best to keep his hands from shaking out of fear he quickly checked to make sure he was alone then asked

"What do you want"

* * *

**So what you guys think? Don't worry next chapter will be about Daisy's change and other smaller details but I wanted to move the story forward a little bit giving some answers while giving new questions lol. If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them.****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	9. quick update

I apologize if you thought this was a new chapter, but I wanted to give a quick update….

* * *

_**THIS STORY JUST HIT 1K VIEWS!**_ I cannot express enough how truly grateful I am, and I appreciate every one that has supported the story so far and everyone that has left feedback regarding the story and my writing. I didn't want to do this at first because I thought my work wouldn't be good enough in comparison to other work done on this amazing site, but I am so happy I did because it makes my day seeing the continuous support you guys give on each chapter.

* * *

Quick thing I wanted to clarify is that the Darkhold in this story functions differently than how it did in the show. It will be explained soon on its role to the Shield team real soon and how this version worked. I just changed some of the rules regarding how it works but you will have to wait and see what those are ; )

Ohhhh that reminds me I am not sure if anyone has noticed it or if they just haven't commented on it but there has been some hidden symbolism ever since Chap5 Pt2. Let me know if you have noticed it, would love to hear your feedback on it.

* * *

**Thank you everyone again for the insane support on this story, it really means the world to me. I hope you all have a good week **

_**byeeee**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great**

* * *

Her laughter slowly started to die down before saying, "Sorry it wasn't that funny, I didn't know doing this would get you sooo scared. I should have done this sooner. Don't worry he is totally fine at least for right now… meet me at this location alone in 1 hour and if I feel any vibrations other than you, your brother will become a pile of ash… I can't wait to catch up partner. Hahaha-"

The call hanging up causing the ringing of her demonic laugh to be stuck in Mack's head as he stood there alone in the kitchen until a ding caused him to look down and see an unknown number send a location. He started to weigh his options when Coulson and May walked into the kitchen to his hand shacking almost dropping his phone a few times. May asked in concern which was rare to see but he has grown closer to her being training partners and she never saw him like this

"Everything alright Mack?"

"No… Daisy has my little brother, wants to meet alone to catchup."

They looked angry for a second at Daisy for doing that before it changed to horror as to to why she would need to do something like that. Coulson felt like his mouth was stuck open, if he knew following that book would cause this much pain, he would have never done it but everything it showed was so real and almost in their grasps. The factor that no one was expecting was Daisy to become that flaming monster, the book has stopped giving them anything, the pages forever staying blank and leaving them wanting to take it all back.

May quickly pulled out of her shocked state asking "To catch up? Nothing else?"

Fitz and Simmons walked into the kitchen seeing Mack shacking out of concern they both asked synchronized "Everything all right?"

Mack who was getting angry at the whole situation snapped grabbing the phone of the counter "I will show you!"

He quickly hit a few buttons on his phone pulling up the last call putting on speaker before playing it

"Hey bro What's up? Everyone but Mack seemed confused since this seemed normal until that familiar voice started talking

"Hey Partner! Are you shocked… I thought I gave you warning abo- ohhhh yea guess you weren't expecting that mean through your brother" and started laughing but it wasn't her normal sweet laugh, it was a laugh filled with angry and revenge.

FIt was a few seconds before Mack replied "What do you want" she continued to laugh for about almost a minute until she slowly stopped "Sorry it wasn't that funny, I didn't know doing this would get you sooo scared. I should have done this sooner." Everyone faces changed to confusion and anger knowing she found enjoyment in this. "Don't worry he is totally fine at least for right now… meet me at this location alone in 1 hour and if I feel any vibrations other than you, your brother will become a pile of ash… I can't wait to catch up partner. Hahaha-"

and the phone muttered "End of Call" before being put into his pocket on the way to the exit.

Simmons ran up to him blocking the exit "Are you actually going?" before Fitz joined her "Yea Its obviously a trap."

Mack who was still angry yelled "You don't think I know that but what choice do I have he has my brother and if anyone else other than me goes, my brother melts away, so I am going no matter what." They looked over to Coulson as he slowly nodded his head knowing that there was no other way.

Fitz and Simmons sighed moving out the way as Simmons asked, "At least be careful?" Fitz jumped in "You know at least as careful as you can be with whatever she is."

Mack chuckled "I will try my best, need to go gather my equipment and change gear then I will be off."

He turned back over to as Coulson nodded while May who has her doubts regarding the mission but knowing it was the only one, nodded with Coulson before telling Mack "Stay sharp out there."

Mack gave a thumbs up in approval before exiting out the kitchen towards the armory where he was left alone in his thoughts as he started changing into his gear. He was still having a hard time processing the fact that Daisy, his old partner turned into this demon. That once sweet and caring girl burned away into a demon only wanting revenge for what they did to her, he tried to remember the good times with her but it was always obscured by that image, of the deep betrayal in her eyes as they all shot her at the watchdog camp, leaving her for dead in the pool of her own blood shortly before she turned into that flaming skull destroying the camp and melting 6 Watchdogs to nothing more than ash. He deeply exhaled before grabbing his bag, double checking to make sure he had everything before going to the garage hoping on his motorcycle speeding off to meet Daisy.

* * *

**40 minutes later…**

Mack pulled up to the location Daisy sent it kick his bike stand down quickly scoping out the area. The location was some old abandoned farm house out in the middle of nowhere with only trees and corn fields for miles. Grabbing out the newly designed shotgun axe Fitz made him, he slowly started making his way inside the farm house but the whole barn had no lighting in it making it practically impossible to see.

Until that familiar voice called out "Oh Hey Partner! You are 5 minutes early, but man is it so good to see yo- oh wait forgot you can't… let me fix that."

Torches that were hanging on the support beams slowly started to light up one by one allowing Mack to finally see. He was quickly flooded with heavy anger with other slight emotions looking at the sight in front of him, Daisy with her new look sitting on a hay-bale, smirking at him with his brother next to her tied to a chair, covered with burn marks and bruises with his head down. He was about to yell before Daisy stood up with a slight chuckle

"You should wear that angry look more, it looks good on you. Don't worry he is alive just unconscious, I am offended you would think so little of me."

His anger lowered a bit after hearing he was alive, but he was still boiling "WHY!?"

She smirked "I just wanted to catch up with my old partner."

He smirked trying to manage his anger "We could have done that back at the base."

She laughed "In Cell block D? Like Ward? Yea no thank you… plus me and my friend like to be in control of these situations, s-"

Mack did a time out gestor "hold on Your friend?"

She chuckled before her voice grew darker "Yea the spirit that brought me back from the dead how many times does it need to be said?"

He gestured towards her face and hair "So he did that?"

Realization hit her face "Ohhh guess I never explained it huh."

She nodded "Yea the short version I know" he looked confused as she rolled her eyes

"I fused my soul with the rider's soul causing his burning powers to fuse with my inhuman powers, a few minor side effects like having his voice talk to me and my eyes as they changed from brown to the fiery orange you see now. I changed my hair to this dark red afterwards realizing…"

her voice now filled with deep anger "Daisy Johnson died at the watchdogs base by the people she always considered her family, her life… well that girl is gone."

Mack had his mouth hanging up about to say something when she interrupted in that dark voice

"So it was good catching up but now let's get down to what I want…"

She stood directly in front of Mack "WHERE IS LASH!?"

He looked unsure debating with himself as Daisy started walking back to his brother "Well hope it didn't come to this b-"

Mach quickly blurted out 3 words that paused Daisy in her steps "Lash is died!"

* * *

**Uh ohhh that is not good lol** **what you guys think? ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them.****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	11. Chapter 9

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great**

* * *

Mack was trembling in fear, frozen in place as Daisy stopped dead in her tracks. Her new crimson hair started steaming as she slowly turned around revealing her face being slowly melted off. Her face turning into the flaming skull head as the crimson hair changed to blazing fire.

Her voice now fully demonic as she yelled "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

She started running towards Mack who was still shacking in fear but quickly snapped out of it lining up his shotgun to fire but as he was about to pull the trigger the gun rapidly melted down leaving only molten steel causing Mack's hands to be roasted. He couldn't react in time as Daisy moved right in front of him grabbing his neck with her right hand before slowly lifting him up. Mack started losing oxygen fast as she started using her vibration powers increasing the grip strength of her hand. The burning skull just glaring at Mack as his face started turning blue until she dropped him causing Mack to fall on his hands and knees deeply gasping for air.

The demonic voice started roaring in anger but never saying a word. He slowly started to get enough air to start standing up, but just got kicked through the gut causing him to fall face down in the hay.

That demonic voice started to morph in and out Daisy's normal voice as she yelled, "EVERYTHING IS RUINED… I WANTED TO BURN HIM TO THE GROUND MYSELF AFTER WHAT HE DID TO LINCOLN… HE WAS THE ONE I WANTED THE MOST BUT NOW…" She grabbed Mack by the leg and started to drag him across the barn towards his brother. Mack tried breaking out of her hold, but she noticed the struggle and tightening her hand while sending vibrations through breaking his leg. He winced in pain as she dropped the leg drawing his head up to her and watched as her skin started forming over the right half of the skull before stopping, her hair still blazing fire as she looked down at Mack.

He was deeply disturbed as the skull's half face started synchronizing with Daisy as she talked even their voices having an equal split "I had big plans for you guys… Big plans! But then it all shattered apart just like before and it makes me boil knowing that I will never get true justice for what happened…"

She paused for a minute looking towards Ruben as he slowly started gaining consciousness. The skull side un-synced with her as the full demonic voice started talking "So Plan B then?" the right sight of Daisy closed her eye lid sighing before opening it back up smirking "Yea Plan B."

The skull laughed "Good… Have fun."

That deep demonic voice started laughing while the half of Daisy's skin slowly melted away and the voice slowly changing back to the higher feminine demonic voice. Ruben was terrified watching this display unfold but he looked down at the ground almost jumping seeing his brother Mack lying there on the ground struggling to get up.

Her laughter started dying down as Ruben looked at his brother with concern "Hey Alfie you alright?"

Mack looked up at him happy to see him alive "I have been better… what did I tell you about that name?"

The feminine voice chuckled "Alfie? Jeez I wish I knew that when we were partners… but enough about the past" She walked over to Mack who was trying his best to stand up and kick him in the newly broken leg causing him to grunt in pain as he fell back down face first to the ground.

She slowly walked over to the chair Ruben was tied who held a few tears in his eyes "Now stay down and enjoy the view."

She put her left hand on top of Ruben's head who was balling as Mack tried his best pushing himself up while yelling "DAISY! DON'T HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! YOU WANT US!"

She chuckled "Oh how naïve you are… I would never kill an innocent, but your brother here isn't."

Mack looked over at Ruben with utter confusion as his brother aimed his head down in realization.

"See your brother here is the computer guy for the watchdogs. Manages income and makes sure all the necessary videos are spread throughout," her voice grower darker looking down at Ruben as he started sweating looking away from Mack "like that poor inhuman being executed on video…."

Mack laid there in shock looking at his brother for answers "Ruben please tell me that is not true?"

Ruben looked back towards Mack with regret all over his face "I am so sor— " he was interrupted by Daisy melting him and the chair down to pile of ash.

Mack laid there in utter shock of what Daisy did before angerly shouting "NOOOOOOO!"

She looked over at Mack as her skin was reforming and her hair changing to see everything she wanted.

Mack lying there unable to do anything but scream as a person you loved gets rip out leaving him with deep anger, sadness and regret. "I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU MONSTER!"

Her face fully formed and her silky crimson red hair she faked a how could you expression "Oh Alfie how could you say that…" she paused before chuckling "I mean you were the ones that made this monster so if anything, you helped cause your brother's death."

He looked down in the hay defeated slamming his burnt fist on the ground as tears started falling.

She slowly walked towards him as he muttered "Well go ahead…"

She used her foot to move him on his back staring at his eyes that looked so defeated before chuckling "There is no need to rush things but if you really want to."

She put her hand over his chest before sending light tremors through his body before pulling her hand up. He looked confused while she smiled at him grabbing his bike keys before walking towards the exit

"Don't worry partner I am not going to do it now… Need to get things setup for the big day… See you around Alfie... Hahaha"

Her laughter filling his mind until the sound of his motorcycle pulled him out of it as he heard the bike speed away. He reached into his front pocket grabbing his cell phone dialing that familiar number as it rang once before Coulson who sounded extremely worried answered.

"Mack?"

"Yea it's me… I need an emergency extraction and a bolo on my motorcycle…"

Coulson paused for a moment

"It is on the way… what happened?"

Mack did a weak chuckle "I need a few beers and rest before I can give that mission report."

"Alright… glad your safe." Mack hanged up the phone dropping it down trying his best to stay strong, but he broke down as he laid next to his brother's ashes waiting for help.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Daisy was riding down this 2-way road with a small grin on her face as that deep demonic voice chuckled inside her head "Hahaha that was fun but honestly wasn't expecting you to let him live."

She sighed "Yea but wasn't expecting the curve ball of lash being died… god that is why we could never find him."

She shrugged her shoulders "Anyway… let's get everything ready for the big day tomorrow don't want to keep them waiting too long. By the way what happens after you help me get my vengeance?"

"Well now that we are one being, after we finish your revenge, I have some targets I want to go after, but they are not here on earth."

Daisy sighed expecting that outcome and fully ready to do it but was hoping it wasn't the case.

The voice slightly chuckled reading her thoughts "Don't worry I have grown to like you and you will still mostly be in control however in order to travel across the different planes we will be traveling across as the blazing skull as some planes mortals can not witness."

Daisy smiled and rolled her eyes "Is that it?"

"Yea that does it, but we will worry about that later, let's go get your vengeance."

She nodded her smiled fading down as she was ready to burn them all to the ground. She slowly pulled up to her destination quickly looking around before melting the bike down to a puddle walking inside an old abandoned shack she had parked her truck in quickly jumping in the driver's seat opening the glove box as she grabbed her laptop. She grinned cracking her fingers as she started working on shield's mainframe.

* * *

**So what you guys think? This story has about 3-6 more chapters in it however I have way more projects in the works. I just can't describe how much your support means to me and I am so happy to have joined this amazing community. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	12. Chapter 10

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence _might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be ****great.**

* * *

_She grinned cracking her fingers as she started working on shield's mainframe._

_14 hours Later..._

_SHIELD Playground..._

Mack laid in the infirmary room asleep with a few empty beer canes and a bottle that contained his brother's ashes. With everyone else hanging outside his room with their mouths dragging and heads down still trying to dissolve the information Mack had shared before falling asleep.

Jemma slowly lifted her head as a few tears hit the floor looking around her before muttering, "This is all my fault..."

Fitz quickly pulled his head up walking towards her to embrace a hug but Jemma shook her head backing away "No Fitz I was the one that brought that stupid book back from Maveth... Just look at all the damage it has caused.. it would have been better off leaving me there."

May and Coulson pulled their heads up wiping away a few tears before May jumped as Coulson was still wiping away a few tears "We don't leave anyon-"

Jemma cut in "What about Daisy? We were her first real family she was practically our sibling and your daughter." Gesturing towards May and Coulson "Even choosing us over her biological parents and how did we repay her?" Paused to briefly look around at everyone "By believing something a ancient book showed us before murdering the last of her kind in cold blood... including her."

Everyone around her to lower their heads in shame "We tried to play god and now we created a devil in the form of Daisy who is coming after us..." a few tears escaped her eyes wiping them away with her thumb noticing Mack had woken up "I am going to check up on Mack injuries..." before walking by everyone opening the infirmary door leaving

Fitz May and Coulson with apprehension all over their faces not saying anything for a few minutes before Coulson spoke up, "Fitz any new developments on how to stop her?"

Fitz looked lost before shacking his head "No... I can't find any sort of weakness or exploit as her powers are even stronger and thats not even including her new fire abilities..."

May looked towards Coulson with an idea "How about the book? has it sho-"

Fitz threw his hands up slightly huffing "Again with the book did you not just hear what Jemma said? We should have never used that thing it twisted our judgement and it has cause only death and chaos in its wake..." as he stormed off towards the lab leaving only May and Coulson who stood in utter shock for a few minutes before May face became her usual stone cold expression but clearly angry storming off heading towards the gym leaving Coulson deep in thought.

He really didn't want to use the book anymore but reasoned they had no other choice slowly walking towards his office unlocking the cabinet grabbing it out and laying it on his desk while he got into his chair. He reached out his hand to open it but was quickly astonished standing back up as the book started floating upwards reaching a certain height before continuing to float there. He quickly hit the button on his desk enabling his mic calling out "I need Fitz Jemma and May in my office immediately!"letting go of the button staring at the book as it continued to float in place.

30 Seconds later May Jemma and Fitz all walk in looking at Coulson in confusion with May stepping out with concern "Phil what is wrong?" he was just staring at the ceiling causing them to look up and notice the floating book causing their eyes to widen in utter shock with their jaws hanging up with Jemma being the first to ask looking over at Coulson as he continued to stare "Ummmmmmm... Why is it doing that?"

Coulson looked down at her shrugging his shoulders opening his mouth to explain but their attention was quickly drawn back to the book as it had started slowly spinning slowly in pace like a fan but was quickly gaining rapid speed. It kept gaining speed enough where papers from the room where flying around and everyone's hair moving to the wind before blinding the room with darkness leaving everyone with no vision. It felt like an eternity but the wind quickly died down and the darkness started to fading away causing everyone to tightly squint as they slowly adjusted to the light seeing the messed up room as the whole floor was covered with random assortments of documents pictures and other trinkets. They glanced around at the newly formed mess before looking towards the ceiling and deeply gasping as the book was no longer there.

May quickly glanced around as the others were clearly in shock before asking "What just happened?" Fitz looked around the room as Jemma and Coulson shrugged their shoulders about to say something as Fitz quickly became horrified realizing what had happened "Its gone..."

The rest of the room looked around trying to locate it with Coulson blurting out "Books dont just disappear..." before Jemma rolled her eyes "Yea but other books also don't magically fill the pages content in and gives deep hidden knowledge..."

As they went through the floor cleaning up the floor just enough to confirm that the book did in fact vanish before they stood there in shock accepting the fact the book teleported away. Jemma was the first to make a comment "Glad I won't have to see the book again..." May rolled her eyes with a slight scuff before looking towards Coulson who raised his mouth to answer but was cut off by the power getting turned off leaving the base in complete darkness.

Fitz called out to the others in the room unable to see clearly confused "That is odd the backup system should have kicked in by now..."

Coulson still at his desk grabbed a few light sticks so they could see giving one to each before muttured "Jemma and May go check on Mack and roundup everyone on base, me and Fitz will go to the power center to try and find out the cause." They nodded back before exiting the office as they splint up heading off in the needed directions.

_Meanwhile with Daisy..._

"Alright that should do it." Closing the laptop storing it back inside the glovebox as the demonic voice laughed out in her head "Yesss about time I am hungry for some souls!" Daisy chuckled "And I get my vengeance for those they have killed" before starting up her truck to drive out of their but the voice retorted "You do realize we don't need a vehicle." Daisy became confused asking, "Well how do we get there then?"

The voice slightly chuckled "I will show you..." as Daisy's face started to melt away with her crimson hair slowly turning into fire but this time the spirit was controlling her body. She watched herself exiting the truck stepping out into the open field briefly looking around before the deep demonic voice laughed out "Alright to start we focus on the location that we want to go."

Daisy started thinking about the Playground and quickly grew enraged with the memories she had there causing the skull's blazing hair to grow out farther with the fire growing in intensity.

The voice laughed out "Yess that its now watch my movements so you can try it later on." She watched as the spirit moving her right hand in a circle using her vibrations powers to create a oval shape that slowly grew wider and taller. The spirit then pulled up her left hand using the demonic fire as it started forming around the oval leaving a ring of fire but instead of being see through it showed Coulson's office. The spirit laughed with its deep demonic voice as it gave control back to Daisy "Pretty impressive don't you think?"

The Demonic voice was shifting down to Daisy's normal voice while the fire slowly started turning back to the silky crimson hair and her face regrowing "Yea that was awesome!" she gazed on the portal taking a deep breath before slowly walking through appearing in Coulson's dark office but to her it was bright as the sun thanks to her burning eyes. She slowly observed around as the floor was a mess in comparison to what it normally looks like but her attention was pulled towards the portal as it slowly shrunk in size before vanishing leaving a few bits of ash on the floor.

The voice called out to her with some concern "I sense a faint but familiarly dark presence was here. After we get your vengeance, I would like to look into this before we go after my targets... I just cant remember where I have encountered this before..." Daisy was slightly worried hearing that but she will worry about it later right now she is after one thing and that is revenge as she starting walking out of Coulson's office.

* * *

**What you guys think? As I draw this series near its end, I just want to say thank you... thank you for giving me the courage to actually continuing making these stories. The amount of support I have been getting throughout is just breathtaking. ****It just means the world to me. **

**I do want to mention I have plans for a sequel however I won't start it till after I finish another of my stories. 3 stories at once is a little too much for me to take mentally but I promise the sequel will be well worth the wait.**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them.****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to see you guys next time**


	13. Chapter 11 Pt1

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. This is my first attempt on a fanfic so any feedback would be great.**

* * *

**_Previously _**

**_She is after one thing and that is revenge as she walked out of Coulson's office._**

* * *

Daisy slowly walked down the dimly lit hall ways towards the control room hoping a few of them were there by now. She froze in her steps however as she passed by the kitchen causing a flood of memories to resurface and replay. Daisy stared through the glass watching herself a year ago smile next to Mack and Fitz as they laughed and played Halo together. She shook her head snapping out of that trance raising her right hand sending a shockwave through the glass shattering the mirrored image to tiny fragments quickly glancing around to make sure no one was around before continuing towards the control room.

The demonic voice laughed inside her head "Are you sure your not going to have trouble? I could always step in."

Daisy sighed checking around the corner making sure it is clear "No I want to do this... I need to do this but thanks for the concern."

"Alright well you know where to find me, don't kill them immediately, I want to try and get some information about that dark energy I sensed earlier."

Daisy smirked before continuing down the hall, "Fine by me means more fun for me."

The voice laughed "Haha true... Well happy hunting! Call for me when its time to question them." the laughter slowly faded away until it was gone leaving Daisy alone to her thoughts as she made her way through the last hallway before standing next to the opened door where she heard 2 faint but familiar voices.

"Well Fitz? What is the problem."

"I am not sure sir everything seems to be working properly but the power is still out. I'm about to start a hard reboot now but-"

Daisy started to laugh as she slowly walked into the room causing Fitz to jump back with Coulson reaching for his gun. "Try all you like that won't save you... nothing will save you from me."

Fitz started to tremble as he held the glowing blue stick to his chest slowly backing up towards the wall while Coulson held one up over the top of his gun lining up his shot while Daisy smirked lifting up two fingers. However as he was about to pull the trigger, the gun and glow stick started to burn his hands causing him to drop them along side Fitz who jumped in pain dropping his glow stick as well. The gun and sticks echoed out as it hit the floor with the parts flying in different directions before exploding like firecrackers lighting up the room for a brief moment.

Daisy quickly chuckled scanning around the now pitch black room. "Thanks for the entrance but personally I think firecrackers were a bit much don't you think?" Coulson stood in place looking down at his robotic hand trying to have any sort of function but was badly failing and Fitz looked as pale as a ghost slowly sliding down the wall.

She shrugged her shoulders "Eh doesn't matter, right now need to finish getting things setup." raising her right hand using her powers around Fitz's throat choking him while using her left hand grabbing Coulson by the throat slightly lifting him up.

Fitz quickly passed out falling out on the floor while Coulson struggled to get out Daisy's grip as his robotic hand was fried and he was quickly losing oxygen. Daisy smirked watching Coulson's face turn blue "Do you remember Lincoln's saying... _Every Inhuman is here for a reason and serves a purpose? _Well I found my purpose... burning SHIELD down tills its a pile of ash." Daisy's smirk turned into a full smile watching Coulson's eyes filled with regret slowly close shut until he was out cold in her grasp.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

May and Simmons gather up the remaining agents near where Mack was resting, seeing if they knew anything they didn't but they were just in the dark as they were which was starting to deeply concern May. She frantically counted all the agents twice over before slightly stomping her foot to the group grabbing Simmons and Mack's attention towards her as she started to pace around the room clearly distraught over something.

Mack grunted as he slowly pulled himself up swinging his feet out of the bed before putting them down on the ground looking towards May in concern, "What is the problem May?" Jemma looked at him with disapproval but sighed wishing he would rest some more. She looked towards May who glanced up towards the two stopping in place, crossing her arms before slowly tapping her foot.

May glanced around counting the agents one last time before taking a deep breath turning towards the two who were clearly confused, "Why is there only a total of 14 agents on site?" Mack rose slowly standing up fully, limping his way towards May who continued looking around at the agents outside the hall. They both titled there heads in confusion as they each counted up the 12 agents their plus Fitz and Coulson who were in the control room.

Jemma added, "Huh that is bizarre considering we had at least 54 agents reported on site through out the month."

Mack muttered as realization hit the 3 "Yea, and the 1 day we don't, we lose power to the entire base..."

May jumped into action rallying up the 9 other agents barking orders while handing glow sticks and radios out to everyone. Jemma and Mack headed towards the control room while May and the other 9 agents split into 5 groups of 2 running a sweep around the base.

* * *

Jemma slowly walked alongside Mack who was limping close by her holding a glow stick over their pistols making there way to the control room, freezing outside the kitchen as glass was sprayed all over the floor with Daisy standing next it staring at the kitchen slowly raising her index fingers.

They quickly adjusted their aim but couldn't fire as the guns and glow sticks exploded in their hands with the parts rapidly melting away leaving only a few puddles in front of them. Both of them tensed up with Mack clenching his fists while Daisy sighed before facing the 2 smirking, "So reactive I just wanted to talk with you guys but I guess that can wait."

She raised her right hand deeply twisting Mack's broken leg causing him to growl out in agony before falling face down unconscious, Jemma stepped forward but freezing in place clawing her throat as it was being crushed by Daisy's powers.

Jemma's face started to turn blue but continuing to claw at her throat to no avail. As she was fading in and out of conscious, she watched at the Daisy's in front of her just coldly stared and wished she could take it all back. Wished she was still stranded on Maveth so that rotten book would have been stuck there so this demon of rage wouldn't have been born and she could have always remember the fun cheerful person she treated like a sister instead of this stranger in front of her. As she slowly fell out of conscious, a few tears slide down her cheeks before falling on her back.

Daisy just stood over the two unconscious bodies staring down at the person she once considered a sister however instead of a tear falling down, a tiny part of her face briefly melted away. She took a deep breath about to grab them but her attention was drawn to the radios they had on them grabbing both of them with May calling out, "Mack, Status?" pausing before it switched to "Jemma, Status? briefly stopping before altering between the two again causing Daisy to smirk, picking up the limb Jemma throwing her on her back and grabbing Mack by his non broken leg and dropping the radio's on the ground quickly making her way to where Coulson and Fitz were. She could hear faintly May asking 2 more times before barking out into the radio "All agents converge to the control room." Daisy smiled raising her non active hand targeting the radios shattering them to pieces and melting it down to liquid. "Welp the Calvary is coming. Better get these two situated before she arrives."

* * *

**What you guys think? There are only 2-3 chapters left! ****I just finished up recovering from my stomach surgery and I don't have to work again the 30th so it "_Hopefully_" wont be as long of a wait. **

**Thank you guys again sticking with this story and giving your feedback. I have learned so much throughout as a writer and the support given is mindblowing****. ****It really means the world to me to see people enjoying my stories and I can not say it enough but... Thank you! **

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time**


	14. Chapter 11 Pt2

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. ****I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_Previously_

_Daisy smiled raising her non active hand targeting the radios shattering them to pieces and melting it down to liquid. "Welp the Calvary is coming. Better get these two situated before she arrives."_

* * *

Agent May and Davis cautiously made their way through the hall way towards the control room but they froze in place noticing some puddles of molten metal, taking a moment to mentally prepare for whats to come. They got quickly pulled out of their thoughts by the screams of the fellow agents echoed throughout the hall.

Agent Davis started to bolt towards the sound with May following close behind, however once they turned the corner they jumped back in shock over the horrific site in front of them. Bodies were lying against the wall blood pouring out of some staining the floor and at the very end of the hall there stood a women with her skull on fire holding up a female agent that was struggling to escape her grasp. May and Davis recovering from the shock started aiming their fire arms at the women but just as they were about to click the trigger, the guns started to rapidly vibrating blowing up in their hands causing them to jump back now gripping their damaged wrist. The woman demonic laughed echoed through the hallway sending chills down Davis's spine as they watched the agent's life get slowly chocked out of them.

Davis growled before charging towards the girl but couldn't get close enough as she raised her non active hand sending him flying back along side the dead bodies. The flaming skull turned towards them letting out a slight chuckle, "Pleasse wait for your turn, not as fun if you skip the line. Though I should make an exception for the Calvary." looking back at the dying agent in her grasp before quickly snapping her neck draining the little life left in her eyes, dropping the now lifeless person next to her feet.

The woman stared down at the body before lifting her face towards May and Davis who was slowly rising off the ground. The skull began quickly morphing back into Daisy's face and the flames turned into her silky crimson hair. Daisy was smiling looking down at the destruction and blood laid out in front of her before looking towards May who was holding her traditional stone cold face, "You know I always used to look up to you... oh how times have changed." She started to slowly walk closer towards May causing her to get into her defense stance, "I have been wondering, who was the one that actually killed Garner."

May slightly flinched hearing his name and Daisy smiled noticing but continued on, "On one hand I can't see you killing him but on the other I can't imagine you would let anyone else do that so I am lost. Just one of many questions that needs answering."

Davis now standing up looked down at the bodies surrounding him and started hastily blitz towards Daisy but she noticed almost instantly raising her right hand causing him to freeze in place rapidly vibrating in place with Daisy chuckling, "Now now the adults are talking..." May eyes bolted after seeing an opportunity quickly dropping down to sweep kick her but before it connected Daisy jumped slightly up avoiding it before stomping down with increased vibrational force on May's leg breaking it with the agent to growling out in pain.

Daisy smirked watching May struggling to escape before turning towards Davis who was still shaking in place, "As I was saying the adults are talking now and we don't want any interruptions so say Hi to the other agents for me." quickly twisting her hand slightly causing Davis scream out in agony as he was rapidly melted down to ash.

Daisy smiled looking back down at May who was furious and continuing to struggle, "Now that is done lets us get down to business." laughing before knocking her unconscious. Daisy grabbed her other leg and started dragging her through the blood stained hallway towards the room where she had the others securely tied to metal chairs. May was dropped in the last chair and quickly secured along side the other 4 unconscious agents lined up next to each other.

She took a few deep breaths standing behind them calling out to the spirit, "Hey I am about to question them figured I would let you know."

The demonic voice echoed in her head, "Excellent I might jump in at some point if that is alright. It has really been bothering me on why I can't remember that energy."

She nodded in acceptance before waking them up by heating up the metal chairs but only just enough to jolt them up, she doesn't want to kill them yet. She needs answers so does the spirit and she owes him for giving her this chance. They all quickly bolted upright in their chairs looking towards each other relief briefly washing over of their faces.

Daisy started to chuckle causing their faces to turn to dread as she walked in front of them, "Glad to see your awake, that is something the agents in the hall definitely can't say... what am I saying... their dead they can't say anything." her chuckle turning into a laugh with everyone except May lowering their heads with guilt.

May scuffed, "You are sick."

Daisy abruptly stopped laughing clearly faking a gasp over the comment, "I can't believe you would say such a thing. Then again... all of this happened because of you guys so if anyone is sick... its definitely you guys."

May had her mouth opened to retort but she couldn't say anything to argue, it was a few minutes before Daisy finally broke the silence, "So we are going to play a game. I have some questions for you guys and if you answer truthfully nothing will happen but if you lie well lets just say it will not be pleasant."

Looking towards the agents as they lowered their heads shock written all over their faces, she glanced around until landing on Fitz who slightly recoiled back with Daisy right in front of him smiling and how that same smile held so much joy not even longer than a year ago but now it filled with so much darkness it was honestly creepy.

"So Fitz the drones used in the massacre... was it your idea or someone else?"

Fitz deeply sighed shacking his head, "No it was Coulsons."

Daisy bated an eye shocked, "Really?" looking towards Coulson who continued to hang his head down, "Interesting..."

Walking towards Mack who glanced away from her as she sat in front of him, "Hey partner... so who actually killed Garner?"

His eyes bolted up in shock but continued to look away causing her to glance down the row who now all held stone cold faces, "Huh well wasn't expecting it to be easy..." lifting up two fingers heating up Fitz's chair causing him to scream in agony. Jemma begged for her to stop but she continued going as everyone else wasn't going to say but Jemma finally broke spitting out, "It was May!"

Daisy smiled lowering the heat causing Fitz's screams to slowly wither away as he panted trying to catch his breath with Daisy walking towards May her eyes as sharp as daggers. Daisy chuckled as May tried to headbutt her but fail, "So feisty... how did you do it? Did you look in him in the eyes as you killed him or did you do it another way other way? Do you blow him up with a drone after he killed Lincoln..." her eyes blazed for fire as the footage played back in her mind. She slapped May with enough force to echo across the room, "Why did Lash kill Lincoln!"

Mack grumbled out looking down at the floor, "Cause it was the only way to bring him in."

Daisy jumped up as molten anger pulsed through her veins, her face rapidly melted away and her hair turned in fire as her morphed demonic voiced yell out, "WHAT!?"

Her skull was blazing and fire stretched down her back as she screamed at the tied up agents who were in complete in utter shock, "SO YOU USED HIM AS BAIT!?"

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT!?"

They were all utterly quiet and Daisy was about to snap until Fitz quickly squinted his eyes and muttered out, "It was May!"

* * *

_**Uh oh... Sooo what you guys think? We are coming up on the last two chapters! It has been a crazy ride and I can't thank you guys enough for the support. I can't wait to show you guys what I have planned for the sequel! I might throw a teaser in the last chapter to give a sneak peek on what it will be about.**_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


	15. Chapter 11 Pt3

**Rated T? Dark Themes and Violence ****_might change at a later date._**

**If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest. I am still new to writing stories so I will gladly accept anything :3**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT!?"_

_They were all utterly quiet and Daisy was about to snap until Fitz quickly squinted his eyes and muttered out, "It was May!"_

* * *

The skull was blazing out an inferno, huffing steam bolting towards May, fear written all over the agent's face and a few drops of sweat falling while the other agents having their eyes wide open terrified at the sight next to them. The skull stared down at May burning through the metal handlebars and May weakly tilting her head away from the heated skull as it quickly screamed out echoing the room, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! NOT ONLY YOU KILLED LASH, YOU USED MY LOVE AS BAIT TO GET HIM! YOU LET THAT BEAST TEAR HIM APART, LEAVING A SCATTERED CORPSE OF NOTHING BUT BROKEN PIECES! AT LEAST YOU WILL GET TO SEE LASH NOW... BURN IN HELL!"

Daisy demonic voice growled out as May screamed in agony as she and the metal chair was burned to nothing more a big pile of ashes. The other 4 agents gasped in utter shock over May's quick and painful death. Coulson's face morphing into hatred as the blazing skull huffed out heavy breathes that slowly turned into laughter, before the feminine demonic laughter echoed throughout the room. It continued for a few minutes before slowly morphing into a more manly demonic voice causing the other agents to raise an eyebrow, wondering what was happening.

The demonic voice continued to stare down at the ground muttering out, "Sorry Daisy but I am going to take over, need to get some answers and I can't risk you killing them before we get them." Pausing lifting her head up, "Don't worry the moment I get what I want they are all yours."

Turning to face the 4 agents clearly still in shock and confused on what is happening causing the skull to chuckle, "Sorry... Daisy is on the bench. Now lets continue our game... I should warn you though I won't nearly be as nice if you refuse to answer."

She looked towards Fitz who was sweating but still held a large amount of curiosity squinting his eyes before quickly muttering, "What are you?"

Fitz froze bracing himself for the pain but instead the skull chuckled at him, "That is not how the game works but since you asked nicely I will amuse you... I am the spirit of vengeance and I was trapped in what you mortals refer to as Hell for several millennium, but I finally managed to escape that awful place however I needed a body... So I scoured across different dimensions trying to find the perfect host. That is when I saw your old friend Daisy, lying there lifeless in her own blood... murdered and betrayed by the people she loved." The agents visibly winced hearing this but the voice continued, "The amount of pain and hatred she had was like nothing I have ever seen before and I knew I found the one. I quickly offered her the chance to gain vengeance for all that has wronged her and she gladly accepted. But enough about us, I want to know what magical substance you have in your possession, I sensed it after we arrived and its driving me crazy not knowing what it is."

The skull looked at the 4 agents who were briefly confused but it quickly turned to recognition after realizing what it was but no one shared causing the skull to chuckle out, "No one at all?" but they remaining silent, the spirit sighed slowly lifting up her hand, "Welp... Bye Alfie." She quickly turned towards Mack holding fear and sorrow all over his face before screaming out in pain, echoing throughout the room as he quickly melted away along with his chair leaving another pile of ashes.

They all screamed tears falling down their faces, Coulson gritting his teeth from the amount of anger causing the spirit to laugh, "Wow so much hatred, now let me ask again what was that energy source? or do I have to burn another one of you."

Jemma shook her head tears falling down, "No... It was called the Darkhold..." She paused turning her head slowly to the left to see Coulson fumming rapidly shaking his head silently saying to Stop talking. She turned her head back to the blazing skull as it was waiting for the rest of the story, she sighed in defeat before continuing as a few more tears and drops of sweat landed in her lap.

"Will found it on Maveth... its how we were able to track where the portal was opening. But I dropped it running away from that creature and towards the portal. That was the last I thought I would see it but a few days later I head to bedroom and find it laying on my desk. I never knew how it got here until today when Coulson called us into his office and the book started floating before suddenly disappearing."

The skull stepped back in shock over the new information looking down at the ground quickly muttering, "That changes everything..." before quickly readjusting looking back at the 3 agents before chuckling, "but unfortunately for you none of that matters now, Daisy you can finish up now. It has been a pleasure... well for me at least. Hahaha!" the demonic laughter slowly began morphing into Daisy's voice, skin melting back over her face and the blazing trail behind her transformed back into the silky crimson hair.

The laughter slowly turned into heavy huffs as Daisy tried to regain her footing accidentally muttering, "Woah don't think I will ever get used to that..." blinking a few times as the other 3 agents stared holding mix expressions. It took a few minutes for Daisy to refocus taking one deep breath before shifting her view to the 3 tied up agents with 2 piles of ash on each side.

Daisy briefly laughed at the sight, "We are almost halfway through but I am starting to run out of patience. So I am going to ask one more question and depending on the answer will dictate what I decide to do to you three." looking at the 3 digesting the info. She tapped her feet on the ground before choking out, "Why?!" her voice was filled with sadness and it kept breaking as she continued, "Why did you betray me, break me down like I was nothing? What reason could you possible had to throw me away?" pausing to look at the agents in front of her, Jemma and Fitz were teary eyed but Coulson was still angry, biting down on his lips.

It took a few minutes before Jemma managed to get words together, "The Darkhold... it influenced us, made u-"

Daisy cut off with venom in her voice, "Made you? The book made you murder all my kind... including me?! You listened to the book over what we had?! We were a family!"

Fitz shook his head a few tears falling down, "No... we thought we were doing right. But -"

A few pieces of Daisy's face began falling off sizzling as it hit the ground, "What was right!? Wow..." spitting out in disgust taking a step back before mumbling out, "Ward was right." causing the 3 agents to lift their head in shock which Daisy noticed continuing, "I wish I could tell him he was right and how wrong I was... SHIELD and Hydra are both guilty of the same crimes yet because SHIELD is labeled as the righteous side no one cares. But I can't tell him that now cause the director of SHIELD murdered him in cold blood leaving his corpses stranded on a alien planet."

Jemma and Coulson wide eyes with shock as Fitz lowered his head in shame, Daisy chuckled at the reaction, "Yeah Fitz told me what actually happened and not that falsified report you had made. I kept quiet cause I believed it was the right thing but now I see it for the cold blooded act that it is."

Fitz turned his head away from Coulson who was staring at him with disappointment while Jemma stared at Coulson with disgust whispering, "How could you?"

Daisy nodded, "I asked myself that question every single day after you guys left me died... Now that I got my answers, you guys serve no use." looking towards Coulson who was trying to rock his chair but to no avail causing Daisy to chuckle, "I can't help but to look back to after we saved Mike and you told me I would have a front row seat to the craziest show on earth... now you will have the front row seat in hell!" raising 2 fingers causing Coulson to scream in agony as he quickly got melted down along with his chair.

The other 2 winced waiting for their turn but it never came turning towards Daisy who was thinking it over before sighing out, "I am going to give you guys something special..." walking towards them, shoving the 2 chairs together and throwing a hand on top of each other.

Daisy stepped back to the confused agents who were now holding hands, "I decided to let you hold the person you love before you die... I never got that chance and I know how close you 2 are." They shed a few tears bracing themselves for the pain as Daisy focused her powers heating up the metal chairs in sync slowly melting away together before turning into a singular pile of dust.

Daisy took a few deep breathes releasing a heavy sigh as the spirit chuckled inside her head, "Hahah Well done! But we still have some unfinished business."

Daisy raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"While they were responsible for what they did and what they choose to do... the Darkhold influenced their thinking to that degree so we need to destroy the book before your vengeance is complete. As it turns out I also need the Darkhold destroyed as it was the one the locked me away in that god awful place."

Daisy nodding in recognition of why the spirit wanted to know about it, "Ok so where do we start?"

"We need to grab a form of transportation so I can sync up with it. Once that it done we can use it make traveling across the different planes easier. After that we will search until I pick up on the energy. The good news is when it teleports like that it leaves a trail behind so we just have to follow the trail until we reach wherever its located and once we pin point the world, I can lock it down so it can't teleport away. The bad news is it could be anywhere on the world so it might take a lot of time to find it."

Daisy nodded in agreement of the plan but was trying to think of what vehicle they could use. She jumped up as an idea popped in her head running out towards Coulson's office. It took a few minutes but she found Lola's keys now running to the dusty garage, running up too Lola asking, "Now what?"

"Hold your hand over the engine."

She did what she was told and she could feel the car quickly get heated up, "Alright now hop in."

Jumping to the drivers seat starting the engine up causing the back exhaust to spew out fire, "Woah that's awesome! Now what?"

"Now we go full throttle."

Daisy tilted her head in confusion, "Uhh there is a wall there..."

The spirit chuckled, "That won't be an issue now that I am synced up, I can open up a portal that we can drive on through which will throw us in the planes. Just trust me!"

Daisy shrugged, "If you say so..."

The spirit laughed, "Hahah lets go find us that book!"

* * *

**3 months later**

It almost became normal for Daisy's skull to be blazing but she could never get used to the demons the planes held. They tracked the book down to a world called E-199 but the spirit ran into one of his targets along the way causing the trip to get delayed. However they finally managed to arrive at the world, flying throw the portal opening as they landed in a open field. Daisy chuckled at the weird feeling of her skin growing back and her silky smooth red hair dangling down her shoulder again. Jumping out the car she stretched her arms taking a long deep breaths, before jumping back in shock.

She stuttered, "Uhhh I don't think it worked."

The spirit called back, "What do you mean?"

She was staring down the hillside The white house in view, "We are back on earth... I can see the white house."

The spirit laughed, "Oh I guess I didn't explain that well, the planes we were traveling across leads us to different dimensions. While this is earth, its not your earth."

Daisy froze in shock thinking about all the different implications that means but gets interrupted by a newspaper pushed through the air hitting the side of her car. She cautiously walked towards it quickly grabbing it and opening it up, hoping to get some kind of lead on what is different but she almost drops the newspaper reading the biggest headline, "Quake! Hero Or Rogue!" and it was her rocking all black hair but she never did that back on her world.

Daisy let out a nervous breath, "Oh what am I going to do..."

* * *

_**And that is it sooo what you guys think? **__**It has been a crazy ride and I can't thank you guys enough for the support. I was going to split this up into two chapters but I really wanted to finish it up so I could start on the sequel! If it wasn't already clear my AU Daisy is interacting with the main story cast after season 3 of AOS. I can't wait to show you the sequel and what joyous interactions that will happen. **_

**Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart****, the amount of support you guys have been giving my stories is absolutely insane and I can not say enough how grateful I am for it. ****If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to suggest them. ****I hope you guys enjoyed, stay safe and hope to "see" you guys next time!**


End file.
